My One and Only
by TheXtremeFangirl
Summary: Even the boss can make a mistake...with the right distraction.


**A/N: Oneshot based on a conversation between Gibbs and Burley in High Seas.**

 _Burley: At least I don't taint evidence when I bag and tag._

 _Gibbs: I tripped! One time!_

 _Burley: As I recall, it was because you had your eyes glued to some little-_

 _Gibbs: Can we get back to the video?_

It was an overcast day in D.C. and the MCRT was out on a case. A petty officer had been killed in the forest, and his possesions were scattered throughout the place. The team arrived on the scene and got out, doing a quick once over before Gibbs began giving out orders. However, one member of the team was missing. The call for the case had come just as everyone was getting ready to leave for the night, and this one particular team member had already left with Gibbs' permission.

"Decker, you're in charge of photographs. Burley, interview the hikers that found him." Gibbs barked just as a woman burst through the trees, her coat slung over her arm and a pair of high heels dangling from her fingertips.

"Sorry! The taxi driver got lost on the way here, and it's really hard to run in the woods with heels. I eventually had to just take them off." she said as she approached. Gibbs was frozen. He couldn't speak at all. He could only stare at the woman, clad in a dress that clung to her in a modest yet still provocative way.

"Jethro?" she called lowly in an amused tone, waving a hand in front of his face. "I take it you like the dress?"

"Haven't decided yet." he answered, though it was obvious he had.

"Mhm." the woman hummed. "Where do you want me?"

"Jenny!" Stan called from a few feet away, grinning. "We pull ya away from a hot date?" Jenny glanced at Gibbs. His face betrayed no emotion, but she knew he was dying to know the answer as well. They'd never really talked about being exclusive, but she honestly didn't want anyone else and hoped he felt the same.

"If you count going with your cousin to your aunt's wedding as a date, then yes." she called back. And she was the only one who caught the breath of relief that left their boss' lips. She smiled to herself, happy to know she had that kind of effect on him.

"Go interview the witnesses with Burley." Gibbs said to her. She nodded and went over to her coworker and the couple who had found the body, throwing a glance over her shoulder at him, a coy smile on her lips. He smirked and shook his head at her antics. He then began to bag and tag the evidence. Before any of them knew it, an hour had passed. Stan had left Jenny alone interviewing the witnesses in favor of helping the boss with the evidence. Will was pretty much just snapping pictures of trees by that point, and Gibbs himself was getting tired. He glanced over at Jenny. She showed no signs, but he could tell she was getting cold, even through her coat (which in all honesty was thinner than her dress).

He watched as she smiled and laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning on the charm and laying it on thick with the two male hikers who were _still_ leading their way _up to_ when they found the body. That dress really did compliment her figure. He was so busy watching Jenny that he didn't see the large tree root protruding from the ground. All at once he was tripping, the dead petty officer's hunting knife flying from his hand and into the nearby creek.

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed, darting quickly from the hikers to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jen." he grumbled, pushing off of the ground.

"You alright boss?" Stan asked as he and Will jogged over.

"I'm fine." Gibbs barked. Both men raised their hands in surrender and walked away, snickering to themselves.

"You realize you just completely ruined any chance of getting anything off that knife right?" Jenny asked teasingly, though he could hear a slight tremor in her voice. He glared at her, though it only made her laugh, the tremor still present. She reached up and wiped his forehead with her thumb.

"Looks like a pretty bad cut." she said softly, examining the amount of blood on her finger. He shrugged.

"Had worse injuries." he offered as an explanation. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Last time you ignored an injury like this, it got infected, and you had to go to the hospital." she pointed out, eyebrow raised, now back to her old self. Now it was his time to roll his eyes.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"My point is, I don't want you getting another infection. I'm getting Ducky." she said. "And don't you dare even think about complaining." With that, he promptly closed his mouth. Jenny smirked and stood up, walking over to get Ducky. Gibbs watched her every move, aware that she was the only one who would ever get away with talking to him like that. A moment later, she returned with the elderly M.E.

"How on earth did you manage this Jethro?" the older man sighed as he began inspecting the cut on Gibbs' forehead.

"Tripped." the younger man grunted, irritated. Jenny merely smirked, ready to tease him endlessly for this.

"Not. One. Word." he growled as Ducky finished up some impromptu stitches. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gibbs." she cooed in a sickly sweet voice. "It's not my fault you got distracted." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Just get back to work." he grumbled. She grinned but did as he said anyway.

*2 hours later*

After canvassing the area with flashlights, everyone had agreed to return in the morning with a fresh pair of eyes to look around. Gibbs, Jenny, Decker, Burley, and Ducky were the only ones left in the area. Ducky was the first of the five to go, bidding them all farewell and heading home. Decker and Burley were loading the truck as well as possible with a flashlight held in their teeth. Jenny and Gibbs were standing near the front of the truck, Gibbs with the excuse of his injury and Jenny under the pretense of looking after him. She reached up and ran her thumb over the stitched cut. He grabbed her wrist, making her stop. He could see the worry in her green eyes.

"I'm fine Jen." he told her gently.

"You could've busted your head open and died." she replied.

"See? Coulda been worse than it was." he grinned. She shook her head.

"Jethro, you really scared me." she said softly, and the tremor in her voice was back. He pushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." he replied gently, and she took it seriously. He never apologized. It was one of his rules. He held tightly to her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck.

"My one and only." she whispered, not meaning for him to hear it. He looked to see if Decker and Burley were watching, but the two men were still working, and their view of Jenny and himself was obstructed by the truck. Satisfied that they weren't going to be seen, he gently kissed her.

"My one and only."


End file.
